The Mission of a Lifetime
by Akuta23
Summary: There are a lot of mysteries in this world, the 'supposed' biggest mission of all time has been entrusted to this mysterious woman. How will she cope when the mission is not just a mission anymore?


Disclaimer: I do now Cardcaptor Sakura.

Chapter One

A glance…

Honey eyes glared at me from the corner of my right eye, their purity penetrated the very being of my soul, the light exuding from the essence of those honey eyes was too much to comprehend. I would never have expected to see such eyes in a place such as this, the glow of the eyes made the place seem less eerie. I continued casually sipping my cold still water, the slice of lemon on the top of my glass adding the zest I required to the taste of the otherwise bland water.

The woman sitting opposite me rambling on about her life, completely oblivious to my lack of attention and my patent boredom for her topic of conversation. I was more interested in the honey eyes, turning my head ever so slightly to my right, my left eye casting a quick glance at the woman I was sitting with making sure she was still wittering on. My right eye focused on the honey eyes, noticing that they belonged to a woman with finely shaped dark eyebrows and on her lips was deep red lipstick.

I sighed and continued to watch honey eyes more closely, she seemed to be quite young… perhaps 23 or 24 years old; roughly the same age as me. My eyes moved vertically to see the rest of her, white teeth gleaned from within her red lips. Her shoulders were broad and strong, her figure appeared to be intact. Before I could finish my inspection the woman sitting opposite had reached over the table and tapped me on the back of my head, disturbing my concentration of the honey-eyed lady.

I turned my full attention back to my bemused and annoyed friend who was talking too fast for me to keep up with. I remained silent and used my eyes to speak, my friend calmed down and took a gulp of her drink before engaging me in a staring competition. The noise around me continued, my friend and I involved in a battle of looks, stares, glances and wits with our eyes. Amber verses crimson… who would win… only time would tell.

I could not believe that I had been sent on this mission to spy on a guy because his wife could not trust him, a complete waste of my time and my sanity. I had been watching this guy for the last two and half hours and so far he has mostly been silent and drinking water? Plain water… how boring! I, myself was quite happy sipping on my lemonade, actual lemonade and not diet lemonade… unlike a certain friend of mine.

I hated wearing this disguise, why had I even agreed to this mission? Because the wife of this guy had been so desperate when I had met her in person to discuss the details of the case, the requirements etc. I had to dress provocatively, I absolutely despise red lipstick and normally natural or pink tinted gloss is enough for me. I should stop complaining and just complete this mission as soon as possible, then I will be out of my misery.

I had noticed that the guy was watching me from the corner of his eye, therefore I decided to glare at him. It was a little funny, staring at the competition and in all honesty he wasn't that bad looking. I felt sorry for the woman that he was with, talking away whilst he was not even listening. I shifted my chair slightly more to the left and saw that he had a skill of half paying attention with his left eye, a very clever method… perhaps I should ask for lessons?

I saw the woman opposite him tap him on the back of the head and then he gave her his full attention. What were they doing… going to kiss…or argue? To my utter astonishment they just stared at each other, neither of them blinking nor breathing; it looked like. I continued to secretly watch them for another half an hour… this must be a record and it was getting tiresome now. I would have to get another drink, it seemed this was going to take longer than I had anticipated.

I took one last look at them and went to get another glass of lemonade, leaving them for five minutes would not do any harm. Gently I stood up and walked to the bar area to request another drink, the bartender looked at me in pity when I asked for lemonade with a slice of lemon perched on the rim of the glass.

"Would you not prefer an alcoholic beverage?"

I shook my head, I did not speak unless I had to whilst on a mission, I could not risk having my voice recognised. Patiently I waited for my glass of lemonade, relaxing when it was handed to me and felt the coldness of the glass against the palm of my hand. I took a sip through a long black straw and made my way back to my seat. I glanced to my left and still saw the man and woman staring at each other.

I could feel my phone vibrating in my jacket pocket, quickly looking at the number calling I decided to ignore the call and let it go to voicemail. I resumed my inconspicuous glances at the man I was supposed to be watching. Slowly sipping on my drink, I felt and heard my stomach rumble; I didn't even realise that I was hungry nor how loud it was. The man and woman to my left cast a glance in my direction, the man rolled his eyes and then gestured to the woman opposite him that it was time to leave.

"I won the staring competition, now what is my reward?" the crimson-eyed woman pouted at her companion. Amber eyes narrowed in exasperation.

"Firstly you did not win and secondly why should there be a reward?" the man challenged her question with authority.

The woman folded her arms across her chest and stood where she was. Her companion stared at her for 30 seconds, then began to walk away; waving his hand in a dismissive wave. Crimson eyes widened in anger, however she was stubborn and continued to stay where she was.

"Bye, hope you get run over!" she shouted after the man as he disappeared from her view.

The man continued to walk on pulling his coat closer around himself to protect him from the easterly wind. His hair ruffled in the breeze whilst he was walking, his shoes making prints in the snow as he travelled along road.

The woman with honey eyes was following him carefully, watching his every move, every new foot print that appeared in the snow, every billow of your coat in the end. This was her mission and although she did not want to take it seriously, she knew that she must. Amber eyes were on her mind and his chest nut hair. Shaking herself back to reality she followed him as though she was a lost boy and he was Peter Pan.

The amber eyed man suddenly turned around, startling the honey-eyed girl, her black hair covered her face as she quickly darted into a side road. However the man saw her coat disappear around the corner of the side road and decided to investigate who she was and why she was following him.

"Who are you and why are you following me"? he asked enquiringly, his voice covered with annoyance.

The lady with black hair was facing away from him, she began to run away but he caught the back of her coat before she could begin her flight.

"I do not like to repeat myself, who are you and why are you following me?" he said angrily, his voice rising ever so slightly.

The honey-eyed woman tried to slap his hands away from her coat, the man tightened his grip every time she tried to lessen his grasp. The woman did not answer him, by this point she had turned around and was thinking how could she get away from him.

The man and the woman glared at each other, the woman all the while trying to get away from him, she undone her coat and sprinted further into the side road. The man growled in surprise, he ran after her and thought she was crazy for taking her coat off in this weather.

"Stop!" he called to her, "I will chase you until you answer my questions."

The woman continued to run at full speed, the man quickened his pace, the woman had begun to clutch her side…the man slowed down and observed the woman. He bent down, as soon as he did, the woman kicked him and ran away out of sight.

The man grunted in pain, a slight wince apparent as he moved, who was she and what did she want?


End file.
